


At Its Heart

by IWP_chan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Oops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: From Shadow to Persona. Shadow Akira.





	At Its Heart

Summary: From Shadow to Persona. Shadow Akira.

_Note: kinda an alternate take on Akira’s first days in Tokyo up until Arsene’s awakening. This though popped into my head and refused to leave._

**Warnings: Headcanon Exploration, Shameless Self-Indulgence, Sorrynotsorry, Kinda Experimental Style? Shrugs.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

He comes to awareness suddenly.

Everything comes into sharp focus around him.

Memories.

Feelings.

Thoughts.

He feels hot and cold.

And he is angry.

His eyes glow an eerie yellow behind his black mask and the darkness enveloping him stirs, agitated. The chains surrounding him clink together, a comfort rather than a bind, a weapon _for_ him rather than _against_ him.

His clawed hands twitch in the desire to tear something, anything _(everything)_ apart.

His _Other Self_ is playing nice. Obedient. Head down. Voice muted. _He_ wants to rip. Destroy. Ruin. Scream.

.

_He prowls through the train tracks. And waits._

_It won’t be long, he knows._

_He traces the edges of his mask with a clawed finger. And waits._

.

There is a castle. There is a king. There is a dungeon.

And his Other Self pinned to the wall.

He opens his mouth and calls out, voice rumbling through the connection between them.

_‘What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch?’_

.

_Vow to me._

He reaches his hands to his mask-

_I am thou. Thou art I._

-and claws through it.

_Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!_

He grins, revealing sharp teeth; the darkness engulfing his flutters out taking the form of wings; the chains rattle.

_Call upon my name and release thy rage!_

.

_Screams._

_Blood._

_Fire._

.

He cackles.

.

_“I am the pillager of twilight- Arsene!”_

.

End

My hand slipped, oops?


End file.
